"Case Study"
Overview This is the pilot episode. A group of scientists begin a case study on the Vegas sisters. Brittany, Becca, and T'Nya are introduced to the show. In the end, Brittany learns that she is pregnant. Summary The episode begins with each of the three sisters introducing themselves. This is interrupted by a video diary from Dr. Harrison Wells 25 years in the future. He says they had no idea what they were in for when they began the case study, and prays for God to have mercy on their souls. Back in present time, Brittany is cuddling with one of her romantic interests. When he realizes he is late for work, Brittany says "See ya later Mark!". He corrects her and explains that his name is Tony, leaving Brittany embarrassed. When asked if she was single, Brittany stated that she was, but then asked the cameramen not to tell her long list of partners she said so. Becca admitted that she was single, but had her eye on their butler, Mason. T'Nya felt offended by the question, and explained that she was dating Darnell Thompson, who she thinks is "alright". Becca stares at a cooked chicken with desire. T'Nya warns her not to eat it, because it was for a party. Before she could finish her sentence, Becca had eaten the entire thing. T'Nya lashes out in rage, causing Becca to flinch in fear. When asked if she gets along with her sisters, Becca says she gets along well with Brittany. She also says T'Nya is mean, but "she means well". Brittany says she gets along with Becca, but hates T'Nya, even going as far as comparing her to a demon. T'Nya blatantly states that she hates both her sisters because they suck. Apparently, she was referring to Becca sucking juice boxes and Brittany sucking dick. Mason serves hot tea to the sisters, which Becca claims is "romantic". T'Nya tries some, only to spit it back in Mason's face. She screams, saying that it tastes like dirty socks, and throws the cup at Mason, much to Becca's horror. When asked to describe herself in 3 words, Brittany said "Sexy", "Romantic", and "Lustful". A cut scene shows a guy rambling about politics, while Brittany is only interested in giving him a blow job. In contrast, Becca says she is "Kind", "Talented", and "Healthy". A cut scene shows her eating tons of junk food. T'Nya describes herself as "Kind, nice, and caring", but in a cut scene, we witness T'Nya throwing a table after losing a game of chess. Brittany proudly admits that she uses her looks to her advantage. This is demonstrated in a cut scene of a job interview for The Creamer Magazine. She clearly presents herself as under qualified, but is hired after she exposes her breasts. Becca on the other hand, questions if using her weight to her advantage is possible. She is contradicted by a cut scene in which a tour guide directs everyone upstairs, but tells Becca to take the elevator. T'Nya claims that she never uses her race to her advantage, but in a cut scene she argues that she deserves the last slice of pizza because of her African American heritage. Brittany, T'Nya, and Becca gather in the living room. Brittany begins to gossip about her sex life, which appears to be an everyday occurrence. Brittany brags that she hooked up with her boss (just because he was her boss), and T'Nya is disgusted, saying that her boyfriend, Darnell Thompson, is more attractive. When Brittany says that Darnell is ugly, T'Nya throws a couch with Becca on it. In a confessional, T'Nya argues that she does not have anger management issues. Later, Brittany is searching the fridge for food, but finds it empty. Becca says that she had a light snack, revolting Brittany. In a confessional, Brittany says that her home life is stressful, so she compensates by partying everyday. In a cut scene, Brittany tries to get herself raped by handing her drink to strangers. Becca stares at Mason from a distance. Mason asks if she needs anything, to which she replies, "YOU!". Mason is creeped out by Becca's flirtation. In a confessional, Becca thinks Mason is interested, but eats ice cream anyways. Brittany claims that she is better at flirting with men than Becca. In a cut scene, she places a bet with a man about a football game. She wins the bet, but pretends that she lost in order to suck the man's dick. T'Nya finds wets spots in her dress, and Brittany explains that she used it to clean up cum. T'Nya is disgusted by Brittany's habits while Becca is concerned for Brittany's health. Brittany reveals that she's never used condoms, protection, or had safe sex at all. T'Nya tells Brittany that she hopes she'll catch gonorrhea. Brittany snaps and says she already does, "It's 5'10", hideous, and wears clashy neon clothes". T'Nya attempts to murder Brittany with a kitchen knife, but is knocked unconscious by Mason. Mason says he needs the knife to cook steaks for dinner. Scared of infection for the first time in her life, Brittany tries to test herself for STIs. She unknowingly takes a pregnancy test instead and learns that she is pregnant. Trivia * This is the first episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes